


Help me to hear

by ca_te



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 3 June 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Help me to hear

**Author's Note:**

> Written 3 June 2009.

Yoite's breath is too light. His chest barely brushes against the sheets as it rises. Miharu sits on the floor, his knees up to his chest. They say he is too bony. He looks at Yoite's pale face. He told him to go to sleep before, but he can't take himself to exit the room. A sweet smell lingers in the air. Miharu knows it is the smell of medicine, still he tries to find traces of Yoite's scent under it.

Miharu smiles. Because he has never been able to find other people's scents, but he has found Yoite's. And he is a bit disappointed, because he doesn't know how to describe it.

He leans on the floor, still watching Yoite. Maybe there's no need to describe it after all.

The wood is hard under his tiny bones, he can feel the beat of his heart resonating against it. He thinks his heart beats too fast. Like the one of a little animal.

Yoite keeps his eyes closed but he can't sleep. He feels the tiny sounds Miharu makes while moving. They seem so far away, like small stones thrown at a window down the street. He feels something heavy on his chest, all the way up his throat. Also his heart beat seems numb.

Yoite is scared, because till now, although the sounds of the world were fading away, the sounds of his own body were still clear. He swallows.

Miharu wonders if Yoite is awake, still he doesn't feel like talking to him, he thinks he may…disturb.

Another shot of pain runs up and down Yoite's body, passing through his bones, through his organs. Yoite has never studied anatomy or science, but he has learnt there are many things inside of his body that may hurt. He squeezes his eyes and take deeps fast breathes.

Miharu is on his knees, leaning a bit more over Yoite. He places his hand on his forehead. Warmth spread on his cool palm. Miharu bits his lips.

Yoite shivers as he feels something cold pressing over his forehead. The sensation almost resonates inside his skull. He slowly opens his eyes. All he can see is a blur of black and green.

\- H-haven't I told you to go to bed?

Miharu forces himself to smile also in front of the pain he sees in Yoite's eyes.

\- I'm stubborn, Yoite.

Yoite stirs his lips.

\- I know. Miharu…

\- Yes?

Yoite voice is almost a whisper and Miharu has to move closer.

\- Can you give me some water?

Miharu nods and leans over Yoite's body to reach the jug of water Hanabusa-san has left before.

Miharu's eyes widen as he feel Yoite's thin arm around his waist. His hand lands on the futon before reaching the jug.

\- Y-Yoite?

Yoite keeps his eyes closed, feeling his blood rushing through his tired veins, hearing his breath speed up. He is relieved to feel his body again.

\- Miharu…can I keep you here?

Miharu turns to face Yoite, now their chest are touching as he lays over him.

\- Yoite…

Yoite swallows. Miharu looks at his dry lips.

\- Is..is that otherwise I can't hear me.

Miharu lays his head over the bony chest under him blushing slightly.

\- I'll stay here, then. But now you should drink.

Yoite let his fingers tangle in Miharu's hair.

\- I'll drink in a while. Don't worry.

His voice his a bit shaky and Miharu wonders if he doesn't weight too much. He slides over Yoite till he is laying at his side, an arm around the oh so little waist.

\- You seem one of those little insect with flimsy legs.

Yoite turns his head on the pillow, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

\- Then do not break my legs, Miharu.

Miharu feels everything inside him growing hotter. And he is scared, because it's like falling, falling from a high place. He has never felt something like this before.

He looks at Yoite smiling pale face and he wants to touch his skin. He let a finger run over his right cheek. The skin his fresh and soft there. Yoite feels the pressure of Miharu's finger and closes his eyes, his breath playing hide and seek.

\- I…can I..

Yoite feels something warm floating around his heart as he hears the uncertainty in Miharu's voice.

He just nods and waits.

Miharu swallows because he doesn't know how he is supposed to do this well. Then he shifts closer, till their legs are perfectly touching. He lightly brushes his lips with Yoite's.

Yoite doesn't understand what's happening, what he knows is that he can hear his body shaking and that Miharu's lips are so soft and a bit wet.

He tries to pass his tongue over Miharu's lips. He doesn't know if it is the right thing to do, but then he feels Miharu's hand gripping at his shirt and his lips parting lightly. Miharu hears a soft sound he has never made before escaping him as he feels Yoite's tongue against his own. When they part they are panting. Miharu's cheeks are a dark shade of red and he knows he would like to have more. But he knows Yoite must sleep. He smiles at him and Yoite brushes his hand over his cheek.

\- Now drink your water.

Miharu looks as Yoite drinks, he looks at his lips meeting the fresh water, at his throat as he swallows. Then he takes the empty glass and puts it aside.

He begins to lift up but Yoite's fingers are around his wrist.

\- Can you sleep here, Miharu?

Miharu smiles.

\- Alright, Yoite.

They lay under the sheets, Miharu presses his forehead to Yoite's back, an arm over his side.

\- Goodnight then Yoite.

\- Goodnight Miharu.


End file.
